Harjahama
Harjahama are a species that lives on the planet Mobius, and are an uncommon type of Summon, as well. Biology Harjahama have a low-slung body consisting of three parts; the head, the thorax (main body) and the abdomen (tail end). Their abdomens are fairly long and thicker at the base, and they also have a long, somewhat bristly mane of hair on their thorax, just behind their heads; they also have urticating hairs on their abdomens. They have two feathered, whisker-like structures at the base of their abdomens which are used to sense vibrations in the air, and two antenna on their head. They also have six legs, and four eyes. Harjahama are able to curl into a ball, earning them the nickname of "hedgehog spider"; however, Harjahama are not arachnids, despite their body-shape being similar to that of a spider (albeit one with six legs). Female Harjahama are slightly larger than the males, and have longer abdomens as well. Harjahama also tend to be brightly colored, to serve as a further warning that they are venomous. Subspecies Habitat Temperament Diet Harjahama are mostly herbivores, primarily eating leaves, fungi and sometimes fruits (typically fermented ones). They will readily eat carrion, and may sometimes eat tiny insects. Reproduction Offspring Harjahama lay 6-7 tiny, white eggs, typically an inch in diameter. The eggs are kept in any small hole (a hole in the ground, a rock crevice, a hole in a tree, etc.), and guarded by the mother. Abilities Harjahama are able to scale almost any surface, and their relatively flat bodies allow them to slip through small cracks. The urticating hairs on their abdomens are mildly venomous, and not capable of killing a person; rather, these hairs are used to deter predators from trying to eat them. The venom secreted from the hairs typically causes a burning, itching rash, as well as mild swelling. However, there have been cases of people having severe allergic reactions to their venom. Harjahama have the natural ability to manipulate the Element of Poison, which they typically use as self-defense, emitting clouds of mildly poisonous smoke from their mouths, which can cause dizziness, headaches and mild to moderate fever if inhaled. It can also cause temporary blindness if it gets in the eyes. Known Owners Those who own Harjahama, typically as a Summon. Other Information Benefits to the Environment Harjahama are known as a beneficial species, as they not only eat carrion, but are possibly the only creature that can and will eat a poisonous species of fungus that is invasive in Northamer. Benefits to Medicine The Harjahama's venom has recently been used to create an experimental drug that, if perfected, will be used to help those who suffer from seizure disorders. Notes/Trivia *Harjahama is a portmanteau of harja (the Finnish word for "brush") and hämähäkki (Finnish word for "spider"); despite this, Harjahama are actually not arachnids. *The deity Kharnarax is said to look somewhat similar to a Harjahama, but on a titanic scale. Kharnarax is also capable of manipulating Electricity as well as Poison. Category:Summons Category:Species Category:Poison-based Summons